Through My Daughter's Eyes
by Crimson Anna
Summary: A few short viginettes centered around Judith and her world.
1. Chapter 1

He gently rocks her back and forth, trying to ease her crying. Leaning over, he kisses the top of her head as he continues to rock her. Beth leans against the wall, watching the interaction between the two of them. "Want me to try for a little while?"

"Maybe you should, I've been trying for almost an hour," he responds, turning to look at her. "Why can't I do this?"

"You are doing this," Beth smiles and walks over to him. She wraps her arms around both him and Judith and stood there. "She knows you're her daddy and won't let anything happen to her."

They look at one another and down at the baby, she has gone quiet for the first time. Beth gently backs away; as she does Judith starts crying again.

"I have an idea," Rick tells Beth. "Take her."

He slides the baby into Beth's arms, which causes her to start crying again. He slides his arms around both Judith and Beth from behind and lays his head on Beth's shoulder. Judith looks at the two of them as a tear rolls down her cheek. She leans her head against both their arms and lays there, her eyes growing heavier and heavier.

"She's wanting us both to hold her," Rick whispers, kissing Beth on the cheek.

"How long can we do this?" Beth asks, leaning back against him.

"As long as it takes," he replies softly as he holds her.

Hershel walks and stands by the cell door. "Is that how you got her to calm down?"

"She's laying on both of us," Rick whispers.

"She stopped crying when I hugged both of them," Beth replies softly. "She's wanting both of us."

"Have you thought about singing to her?" Hershel asks.

"What would I sing to her?" Beth asks.

"Just close your eyes and let it come to you," Rick smiles as he gently rocks both of them.

Beth straightens her back as she leans into Rick a little closer; closing her eyes, she starts to hum softly.

_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.  
Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine.  
If they knew sweet little you they'd end up loving you two. All of those people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine.  
If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. _

_All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head down to your toes you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine.  
Baby of mine.*_

Looking down, Judith lays asleep in her arms as everyone in the prison has gathered to hear her sing. She looks over at Rick who is smiling at her as a tear falls down his cheek. "That was perfect."

"Is that from **Dumbo**?" Mika asks.

"Yes it is," Beth smiles and motions them away. "Scoot so she can sleep now."

The crowd disperses as Beth lays Judith down in her crib. Rick pulls her into his arms as they sit on the bunk. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks," she says, snuggling against him. "Mind if I stay here for a little bit?"

"Not at all," he smiles and kisses her.

_***This version of "Baby Mine" is the Allison Krauss version from "Country Performs Disney".**_


	2. Chapter 2

She sits quietly, holding Judith in her lap. Reaching her hand up, she wipes tears from her eyes. Leaning her head back, she taps it against the wall. Looking up, she sees Maggie standing in the doorway. "Want me to take her?"

"No," she says, her voice wavering. "Where are they?"

"I don't know sweetheart," Maggie says, sitting beside her. "How is she?"

"Still not eating, but she's quit being fussy," Beth replies. She looks down at the baby, who looks back up at her with wide eyes. "She quit eating the day they were supposed to be back."

"Do you think she knows Rick isn't here?"

"Yea, they have a routine. I tried to handle it, but she knew. She could tell something was different and she pitched a fit. It took me, daddy and Glenn to finally calm her down."

"So she's not ate since?"

"Not a bite; I've tried to feed her but she refuses everything. I even let her watch me eat, but she won't have anything to do with it."

"You need to eat sweet girl," Maggie says as she leans over and kisses the baby's head.

Judith turns and looks at her; her bottom lip comes out and starts trembling. Tears roll down her cheeks as she lays her head against Beth. "She does that every time you ask her to eat."

"Oh sweetie," Maggie whispers and puts her arms around both of them.

The next morning, even before the sun has come up, the door to the cell block opens. Everyone shoots up from bed and walks out to see Daryl, Tyreese, Michonne and Rick covered in blood and mud.

"Are you guys all right?" Glenn asks, taking the bags from them.

"Car got stuck in mud, got surrounded by walkers but other than that we're fine," Daryl says. "Man I need a shower."

"I'm right behind you," Tyreese laughs as Sasha goes to hug him. "You sure you want to do that?"

"I'll wait," she replies, backing up.

Rick walks over and stares into Beth's cell, seeing the two curled up asleep together. "Go get a shower and talk to them. Judith quit eating when you didn't come home when you said you would," Maggie explains quietly, pulling him away. "She's not even taking her bottle. Beth's not any better either."

"They were worried," he breathes as he looks at Carl, who turns and runs away.

"They were more worried than that brat," Maggie hisses softly. "Go and get cleaned up."

He walks away, heading to the showers as Maggie watches Carl hide in his cell.

Beth rises with the sun and looks down at Judith curled against her. "Come on pretty girl, let's get you a bottle."

"I already have it," Rick smiles, holding it out to her. Tears roll down Beth's cheeks as she jumps into his arms, holding onto him for dear life as she sobs into his neck. He cradles her in his arms as he watches Judith sit up. Beth turns to look at her as Judith lifts her face to Rick's. "Hi sweetheart."

Judith's face cracks a large grin as she keeps staring at him. She holds her arms up to him as he leans over and picks her up. She bumps her head against his cheek several times then places her chubby hands on his cheeks and plants a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"She missed you, and so did I," Beth replies, laying her head against his shoulder. Judith watches Beth then leans over the same way.

Judith lets out a small audible sigh and looks at him. "Da da."

He and Beth stare at her for a moment as she sits up. "Da da! Da da! Da da!"

"She really missed you," Beth grins as Judith takes the bottle and starts sucking on it. "I'm glad you were here to hear that."

"Me too," he smiles and kisses her head.

Judith pulls the bottle out and smiles. "Ma ma! Ma ma! Ma ma!"

They both laugh softly as she shoves the bottle back in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning close to the cradle, Rick reaches his hand in to touch Judith's small one. She looks over at him and grins, tightening her grip on his finger. He smiles and leans in to pick her up; he lifts her into his arms and sits back on the bunk. He pulls her to his chest as he holds her. Leaning his head back, he closes his eyes as he cuddles his daughter.

"You okay," the soft voice asks.

"Come and sit with us," he replies.

He feels the bed depress as she joins him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about her life, what she will be like when she grows up."

"That's a wonderful thing to think about."

"It's a father's wish for their daughter to grow up to be a strong, confident young woman who knows what she wants from life and takes hold of it. It's a father's prayer that she grow up, find love and be loved in return. That's all any father wants for their little girl."

"I guess this is the voice of reason talking."

"No, more experience than reason. I will tell you, I will be sitting on the porch with a shotgun when she starts dating any boy."

"I can see you doing that."

"I bet your daddy would have had a shotgun on me if I came around you before all this."

"He still does have a shotgun waiting on you."

"I know, but if we had met before all this, I think it would be worse."

"True."

"What do you want for her?"

"To know how much she is loved by so many people, how much her mother loved her and even gave her life for her."

He clears his throat and looks over at her. "You're still here."

"Rick, I'm not her mother."

"You are as far as I'm concerned."

"I don't think Carl feels the same way."

"He will come around at some point."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it's his loss." He rises from the bunk and holds his hand down to her. "C'mon."

She takes his hand and rises. They walk out the cell together and down the stairs. They walk over to where Hershel is sitting, reading his bible and sipping on a cup of something. "May we join you."

"Of course," he smiles as he looks up. He notices they are holding hands. He closes his bible and reaches for Judith. Rick slides her into his arms as they sit across from him. "I have missed holding this little one. All these extra people, I seem to have a following."

"It's a good thing too," Rick smiles. "It's a father's prayer for his daughter that she grow up, find love and be loved in return. You don't have to worry about Beth … that's been answered."

"By who, you?" Hershel asks.

"No, us … me and Judith," he replies with certainty. "May I have your blessing to love your daughter the way she needs. I will never let anything happen to her."

"I know that," Hershel replies. "I adhere to the right to steal this child whenever I want."

"On what grounds?" Rick asks, looking perplexed.

"Grandfatherly duty," Hershel replies with a straight face.

Beth's hand flies to her mouth as she trembles slightly. She reaches her hand out and takes hold of his. "Thank you."

"I can't wait to see you tell Maggie," he chuckles softly. "Yea, daddy gonna be in trouble won't he." Judith smiles at him as she looks over at Rick then giggles softly. "Yea, Aunty Maggie is not going to be a happy woman will she."

"Aunty Maggie won't be what?" Maggie asks as she walks up. She stops as she realizes what Hershel had said. She sits down and runs her fingers through Judith's hair. "Don't listen to grandpa, Aunty Maggie is just fine with this." She reaches her hand out and grips Beth's tightly.

"Does that mean I can officially start spoiling her?" Glenn asks as he leans over and holds a small teddy bear out to Judith. "This is for you sweetheart." She reaches her hands up and takes hold of the bear and pulls it down to her. She hugs it to her as she smiles broadly. Glenn reaches over and pats Rick on the arm. "Welcome to the family."

"You too," Rick smiles as they watch Judith cuddle the bear.


End file.
